My Point of View (temporary title)
by Genex
Summary: [shonen-ai/slash] A new character shows up and tell's his story... and than there is a new adventure...
1. that's me

comments: my first fic here, so please review. THX to DarkSquall for the help with my english.  
  
Title: My Point of View.  
Author: Genex  
  
  
Something was wrong. I knew something was wrong. But I couldn't say what. Maybe . . .   
  
"Draco!" A familiar voice rang in my ears: "Wake up!"   
  
With a groan I took the covers above my head and turned on my side.   
  
Now I knew what was wrong.  
  
IT WAS MORNING!  
  
"Come on!" My roommate said and removed the covers: "Get up!"   
  
"Fuck you was all I said and I tried to get my cover back. But, I had no luck. He had already thrown them in a corner far away.   
  
"Here!" He threw a towel at me: "Shower! We've a meeting at 0600."  
  
"Asshole!" I muttered under my breath and got up.   
  
"Shut up and hurry!" He laughed and shoved me into the bathroom.   
  
There I stood and looked at the tiles on the wall. 'Nice color,' was all I could think at that moment. Then I had to laugh. My eyes caught my reflection in the mirror nearby. I stood there with only my boxer shorts that I always sleep in, my tousled hair and a towel in my hand looking sleepy... Like a little lost boy.  
  
Still smiling, I removed my boxers and got into the shower.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later I was ready. I walked to the mirror on my closet and took one last look before heading for the meeting.   
  
I was tall, (1.89 m) and well defined. My clothes were chosen to underline my body. Black leather trousers and dark brown chaps sheathed my legs and above them, a sleeveless black shirt and black gloves were all I wanted to wear today. My hair was dyed to a dark green and was tied to a samurai-style ponytail. The colour of my hair matched with the colour of my eyes... they were brown and...  
  
"Stop admiring yourself!" My roommate shouted from his closet. "We've got to go!"   
  
I sighed and turned to look at him. He had is usual outfit. CCC is how I call it. Chaps, coat and cowboy hat, what else?  
  
"Okay, let's go buddy." I nodded to him and we went to the meeting.   
  
That was our last morning together. After this meeting he was gone and later, all hell broke loose. Our garden was taken over and many of us fled. I was transferred to Balamb-Garden. Why? I didn't know and I wasn't about to ask. I was a SeeD. I wasn't supposed to ask questions. And to tell the truth, I wasn't interested. Everything was better than Galbadia-Garden by now. But where was my buddy? He wasn't allowed to say, so I was in the dark about him.   
  
***  
  
"Instructor Trepe?" I asked the young woman before me.  
  
She nodded: "I assume you are Draco da Silva. And just Quistis Trepe."  
  
"Okay. I'm Draco da Silva, SeeD." I greeted her: "Where's my room? I've to change my clothes."  
  
"Follow me." She said and turned.  
  
During my walk I admired the Garden. It looked good. A real beauty... I sighed as I thought about my old home but I had to face my new life here. I feared it a little. In Balamb Garden, nobody knew me. I had to build my image anew. A task I'm not really looking forward to. Not that I'm getting lazy of course, I'm just tired of pretending to be someone that I am not.   
  
Maybe...  
  
"Here we are!" Trepe opened the door to a single room. "Make yourself at home. At 1300, we've a meeting in the..."   
  
She was cut off as the whole garden started to shake and a crashing sound could be heard.  
  
"Shit!" Trepe curses and headed back towards the main hall. After a few steps she stopped. "Change and meet me in the hall in a few minutes."  
  
I nodded and stepped into my new home. "Home sweet home!" I sighed and let my bag fall. After digging around for some new clothes I quickly took a shower and changed. I made sure my looks are perfect.  
  
After throwing on my favourite black coat with a green Chinese dragon on the back and checking my weapons, I stepped out of my room and headed for the hall.  
  
  
  
In the elevator I met Trepe again and two of the Balamb-SeeDs. One of them I knew perfectly, but he was busy chatting with Trepe so none of them recognised me. The third was quiet. After arriving in the hall I got out and raised my voice.  
  
"I don't like it, to be left out." I lay a bit of a thread in my voice. "And you know that very well buddy." With this, I pointed my finger at the chest of the cowboy before me.  
  
At first a confused statement was seen on his face and then the recognition followed. I knew he had the urge to hug me... I would like to do so, too. But we're in public and showing emotion isn't my thing. But, after a little hesitation, he smiled and pulled me into his embrace.   
  
He took a deep breath and whispered: "Draco. I thought I would never see you again."  
  
I pushed him away gently. "Sorry to disappoint you. The time you loose me will be the time one of leaves this world."   
  
"Ahem!" The other two made themselves known in stereo. "Kinneas?"  
  
"Sorry...." My buddy introduced them to me.  
  
I already knew Quistis, but the other stud was interesting. His name was Squall Leonhart. And he looked fucking awesome. Irvine nudged me in the ribs. He knew me perfectly. And this was to tell me he wasn't available.  
  
"What have you done during separation?" He asked m, but I refused to speak about it.   
  
"Come on!" He smiled. "You can tell me everything." He cocked his head to the left and looked at me. "Come on..., I know you." With that he laughed and looked at the ceiling. "Girls and fights. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I managed to say before Quistis shot us a death glare.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas!" She was growing angry: "We've got a job to do."  
  
"I'm coming!" He laughed. "Sorry bud." He apologized and then, he was gone with the blonde woman and the gorgeous guy.  
  
I sighed.  
  
'I know you...' were his words: 'girls and fights.'   
  
Sure, you know me...  
  
"Damn!" I whispered under my breath.   
  
"Ts, ts, ts."  
  
Someone startled me.   
  
"Who the...." I turned around. "I'm sorry, director Cid."   
  
"So, you're the new guy." He looked me over and smiled.  
  
"Draco da Silva. SeeD." I saluted,  
  
Who developed this salute?  
  
"You've the order to supervise the works on the garden. The plans are in the computer." He motioned for me to follow him. "You office is on the third floor, next to mine."  
  
Office?  
  
Shit. I hate office work. But I didn't ask.  
  
... tbc ... 


	2. The Gang

That was some years ago. My arrival at Balamb-Garden.  
  
I became one of them. One of the famous group of people who saved the world.  
You all know the story, which followed. The history books surely told you.  
There's just one fact they always leave out. It wasn't only this little  
group. They just did the important part. The dirty works was ours. From  
freeing the cities of the Galbadian Soldiers control to restoring the new  
peace. It was our work, not theirs. They 'just' hunted the main evil down.  
  
But first, a few facts about me. I was seventeen when I became a SeeD. My  
roommate didn't graduate with me, but we remained roommates, because of the  
lack of rooms in Galbadia-Garden. At his exam I was the SeeD on his team.  
  
Seventeen. That was ten years ago. Ten years ago I became a SeeD. My exam  
was to invade a harbour and take it over.  
  
It wasn't easy.  
  
My part was to invade the main building and destroy the defence of our   
enemies. I was injured. My partner was dead. Our SeeD died in the hospital  
at the garden after saving my life at the harbour. He pushed me out of the  
way of some bullets. He was shot and we helped each other to the ship waiting for us.  
  
  
~ Start flashback ~  
  
"Come on!" he shouted at me: "Two steps left and we're home."  
  
"Yeah, I know!" I shouted back: "But I'm not deaf, I only got some bullets  
in my hip, you know?"  
  
"Oh!" he laughed: "Than you can walk without me, can't you?"  
  
With a last evil grin he collapsed into the arms of the waiting nurses and  
pushed me away.  
  
"Asshole!" I teased him, standing upright before collapsing, too: "I'll kick  
your ass, when this is over, Tora."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!", he groaned and than was knocked out by an   
injection.  
  
  
He never woke up again. I honour his memory. He was my mentor and a dear  
friend. Almost like a big brother. Dr. Immen informed me right after my  
awakening from the surgery. I was down.  
  
"Hey, buddy!", my best friend sat down beside my bed: "You'll have a scary  
scar on your hip, you know."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!", I sighed and looked away.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asked, going into his serious mode: "You can talk to me,  
you know?".  
  
I didn't answer him.  
  
"You're scaring me, Draco!", he stood up and removed his coat and hat. He  
only did this when he was very worried. Than he sat down next to my left  
side on the bed and remained silent.  
  
After some minutes, he took my hand and just held it. He didn't squeeze it,  
or stroke it, he just held it. That was his way to tell me he was there.  
  
"Tora... is dead...", I whispered and I felt him tremble.  
  
"I didn't know.", he whispered back.  
  
"He rescued me...", I tried to explain, but Irvine shook his head.  
  
"Don't go on this guilt trip again!", he spoke loud and with a serious tone  
of voice: "He... Tora was a SeeD. And Tora was on duty for your team. You  
know what this meant?"  
  
I nodded. It meant that it was his job to make sure that we did our job and  
that we were safe. But even then he didn't had to...  
  
"No!", Irvine got up and let go of my hand, than he leaned over me and spoke  
loud: "I know, what you think."  
  
I was startled.  
  
"You think, that Tora hadn't have to die.", he was silent for awhile: "He  
was my friend, too. Remember!?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So, say it.", he insisted: "You're a SeeD now, too. You know what this means?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Than say it.", he shouted at me: "Say it and understand!"  
  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
  
And I said it. I was true. Tora gave his life for me, but I lost a friend.  
They prepare you for everything... really everything.  
  
But when it happens, it's hard... never mind what they say... it's hard to  
loose a friend. But I was alive and I intended in keeping his memory alive.  
  
Today, seven years later, I'm still in a Garden, Balamb-Garden to be  
specific. I'm now a trainer and teacher, a job that isn't as bad as I  
thought it might be. In the past I never wanted to teach. Oh God, think of  
the kids and teens. Most of them wanted to be cool. But some of them wanted  
only something steady in their life. I don't know what I wanted.   
Perhaps the thrill of facing death in each fight? I needed adrenaline in my blood.   
One of my partners at the martial arts classes said he loved the uniforms   
we'll get as SeeDs. The uniforms... No, that was definitely not a reason to   
become a SeeD.  
  
I should inform you, that not all of our friends are here anymore.  
  
Rinoa took of to an island for studying the nature of magic. She built a  
village around her laboratory. She visits us every now and then.   
Mostly, it's for one of our big celebration parties that are very famous.  
  
Her knight, Squall stays with her most of the time. But he's a SeeD, too and  
so he attends many missions. He's still Squall, but he warmed up with us. He  
even jokes around now and than. If you have luck... bad luck to be fair...  
and you catch him with Zell in one of his joking moods, you can be sure,  
they get you in trouble. Believe it, it happened to me two times last year.  
  
That brings us to Zell. Believe it, or not. He's married. The lucky woman is  
Xu. Xu now is the second in command of our Garden. Zell himself is a  
part-time combat-teacher here. Most of his time he's on mission with Squall  
and the others.  
  
Quistis Trepe. She was killed on a mission three years ago. It was an  
accident. She was tired of teaching and wanted a to be a real SeeD. She was  
killed in a car accident. What a way to die for a SeeD and for a hero!   
The whole Garden was in shock. But the most shaken was her family. She was  
married and mother to a two-year-old daughter.  
  
Irvine is still my best buddy, but he is back at the Galbadia-Garden. We  
meet every week for some shooting fun. He's still with Selphie.  
  
Our little Selphie has grown up. She's now a beautiful woman. She took the  
job of a counsellor of Galbadia-Garden and is the one who handles messages  
between the 3 Gardens. And she throws the best parties. God, was I wasted  
after the last one...  
  
And last but not least, there is Seifer Almasy. He's a SeeD now, too. The  
situation between him and Squall is nearly the same like ever. They argue,  
they fight and they talk. Okay the last is new, but they do. Not much, but  
it's a beginning. Seifer's follower Fûjin and Raijin have retired. Raijin  
got seriously wounded and decided to quit as a SeeD. Fûjin went with him.  
They work now at the Orphanage that Edea had rebuilt with Cid Kramer.  
  
All could have, should have been so peaceful, but a new adventure was  
waiting for us. 


	3. it starts

Here comes the next part...  
  
I switched to 3rd person, so don't be confused...  
  
is my first FF8-story, so please be patient..  
  
this chapter is for Darksquall aka Nikki !!! Thx for being my beta!  
  
***  
  
It had been seven years since the fight against Ultimecia.  
  
Balamb-Garden was again at it's home base, next to Balamb town and everything  
  
seemed like a normal day.  
  
Draco walked along the halls of the Garden. Students were on their way  
  
to training and courses. Everyone was busy.  
  
Well, everyone except two men.  
  
"Hey!" Draco greeted the blond guy the entrance to the cafeteria:  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Aren't I always?" He grinned at Draco.  
  
"Then, let's go!" Draco suggested and walked calmly to the lift. His  
  
friend followed immediately after him.  
  
Two years before, the whole garden had undergone reconstruction. Some  
  
new areas had been added in the lower parts of the Garden, there were  
  
also now 3 more battle areas and a huge sports-sector. The garden had a  
  
new and improved lift-system. Now there were 4 lifts instead of one.  
  
But before they could reach one of them, Zell stormed into their way.  
  
"Draco!" he shouted: "Have you seen Commander Wilcox?"  
  
"Why? Do you wanna cheat on Xu, chickenwuss?" Draco's companion  
  
couldn't resist the temptation to tease the martial arts-fighter.  
  
Commander Nicola Wilcox was the new head of Balamb-Garden. The former  
  
head, Cid Kramer, had retired shortly after the end of the Second  
  
Sorceress-War. He announced that he was too civil of a person to command a  
  
military academy. Nicola Wilcox had been elected by the new council of  
  
the Garden to be their head. Now, there wasn't just a single ruler. All  
  
decisions had to be confirmed by them. Every SeeD and government  
  
respected the new head. Wilcox and her council were full of ambitions and  
  
started to reform the whole SeeD-system. Trabia-Garden was rebuilt first,  
  
and then Balamb-Garden underwent reconstruction and now Galbadia-Garden,  
  
who was in the same reconstruction-process at Fishermen-Horizon.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Seifer!" Zell shot him a death-glare and stomped  
  
toward the cafeteria.  
  
"That was rude." Draco said and shook his head: "Do you ever stop  
  
teasing him?"  
  
Seifer just grinned and entered the lift, punching a button: "You  
  
coming?"  
  
Draco followed Seifer and entered his code for starting the lift. Then  
  
he turned towards the blond and asked: "What do you wa..."  
  
And without warning he blacked out.  
  
~ Inside Draco's mind ~  
  
'What happened?' Draco wondered.  
  
Suddenly the lift and Seifer had disappeared and only blackness had   
  
stayed. He wasn't scared.   
  
Surprised, but definitely not scared.   
  
He had never felt like this before. Draco could feel his body, so he   
  
hadn't just blacked out. It didn't feel right, but this situation wasn't   
  
dangerous, he knew that instinctively.  
  
/ It will happen. Gather the spirits. Gather us to protect. /  
  
'Who's this?' Draco turned to locate the Source of the voice: 'Where   
  
are you?'  
  
But he didn't get an answer, only the same words over and over again.  
  
/ It will happen. Gather the spirits. Gather us to protect. /  
  
'What spirits? What to protect?' he asked, but the voice were seemed to   
  
ignore him. The words were like a mantra, repeated over and over again.  
  
/ It will happen. Gather the spirits. Gather us to protect. /  
  
/ It will happen. Gather the spirits. Gather us to protect. /  
  
/ It will happen. Gather the spirits. Gather us to protect. /  
  
/ ... /  
  
~ Inside Draco's mind - end~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco just fainted. Seifer reacted fast enough to catch him in his  
  
arms. He checked his vitals, but everything was normal. Seifer stopped the  
  
lift and punched the button for the first floor, where the infirmary  
  
was located and then the emergency button to start the lift without  
  
access code.  
  
It wasn't often that he was worried, but this moment was proving to be  
  
an exception. The most treasured person in his life had just fainted  
  
without any given reason.  
  
After arriving at the first floor he carried the man to the infirmary.  
  
There Dr. Kadowaki checked him; and she finally announced that Draco  
  
physically seemed all right.  
  
"He's probably just stressed out." she announced her suspicions aloud:  
  
"When he wakes up, put him in his room and let him sleep."  
  
Seifer just nodded and sat on the chair next to Draco's bed. Dr.  
  
Kadowaki smiled and left the room.  
  
***  
  
I thank the two reviewers... *hug nikki and KaizerFinalFantasy*  
  
I hope more then you two read this story... then please review...  
  
even if it's just one word... 


	4. what happened?

***  
  
Three hours later Seifer was asleep as Draco woke up.  
  
'What just happened?' he asked himself and starred at the ceiling:  
  
'What will happen?'  
  
With a sigh he sat up. Immediately Seifer was at his side.  
  
"Decided to join the living again?" he grinned, but Draco could sense  
  
the concern in Seifer's voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco looked puzzled around. This wasn't the lift.  
  
It was the infirmary. "Why am I here?" he asked.  
  
Seifer folded his arms before his chest.  
  
"You fainted." he tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah... but only for a few seconds."  
  
"Seconds?" Seifer leaned over his friend and looked straight into  
  
Draco's eyes: "No, buddy. You was cold out for nearly three hours."  
  
"Impossible!" Draco lay back: "It felt like seconds." Then he sat up  
  
again: "Then I have to go to the teacher's conference."  
  
"You're excused." Seifer stated: "Doc gave you the day off."  
  
"Good." Draco stood up smiling and looked at Seifer: "Then let's go  
  
train!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
Later the evening...  
  
Draco needed some time alone. This day was the worst since the death of  
  
Tora. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think properly. Should he  
  
tell someone about his experience? The head? The doc?  
  
No! Perhaps he was really just stressed out and needed some sleep, like  
  
Doc suggested. He lay back, hands behind his head and starring at the  
  
stars above him.  
  
'But what, when not? What when it wasn't just stress? He had the  
  
feeling that something important was to happen. But what happened at the  
  
lift?  
  
/ I woke up. /  
  
"What?" Draco scrambled to his feet and shouted: "Where are you?" He  
  
looked around, but found he was alone.  
  
"I'm just stressed out." he sighed.  
  
/ Feel it. /  
  
"Am I crazy?" he asked aloud and fell back onto the grass he sat  
  
before.  
  
Draco could feel something warm inside his mind. There was definitely  
  
something there.  
  
'A guardian-force... ' He assumed, but then turned the idea down. He  
  
wasn't able to link with a GF. No, he would have noticed if something  
  
like that had happened.  
  
"Shit!" Draco swore aloud and stood up.  
  
Tomorrow he would solve the problem. Now he needed a few hours of  
  
sleep.  
  
Slowly he walked back to the Garden and then to his room. Silently he  
  
moved past the man, who stood at the entrance of the apartment-complex  
  
watching him carefully.  
  
'Sorry, Seifer.' Draco thought and shut his door: 'I need some time  
  
alone. And sleep.'  
  
But sleep wouldn't come this easily. He thought about the voice in his  
  
head and it's words. After four hours spending thinking and staring at  
  
the ceiling, he was tired enough to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Draco, Seifer, Zell and Xu had breakfast together.  
  
Draco was unusually quiet. During the whole meal he didn't say a word. His  
  
friends were concerned. It wasn't normal for him to be this quiet. He  
  
seems to be very tired. Maybe Dr. Kadowaki was right and he needed some  
  
time off.  
  
Draco's thoughts were occupied by the events of the previous day and  
  
the previous night's dream.  
  
'What will happen?' he thought: 'Why did I dream of the destruction of  
  
this world? What is a guardian-keeper?'  
  
"Draaaco!"  
  
'And why the hell am I so interested in the answers?'  
  
"Draaaacooo!"  
  
'It's just my mind playing some dirty tricks.'  
  
He didn't notice the two people, who were trying to get his attention.  
  
Then a hand on his shoulder disturbed his thoughts.  
  
"Draco." Seifer said calmly: "We've got guests."  
  
"Whatever." he answered and stood up: "I'll go for a walk."  
  
***  
  
Irvine stood stunned behind the chair where Draco had sitting moments  
  
ago.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Selphie, the other newcomers asked.  
  
Seifer just shrugged.  
  
"Since his break-down yesterday he's been in this mood." Zell said:  
  
"And with every hour it's getting worse."  
  
"I'll go train." Seifer announced and stood up: "See you two later." he  
  
winked at Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"Wait!" Irvine yelled: "I have to talk to you."  
  
"But I'm not going to talk to you." Seifer glared at him and went away.  
  
Irvine sighed. What had happened?  
  
"Irvine, can't you speak with Draco?" Zell asked his friend: "We're  
  
worried. Even Seifer is concerned."  
  
"And he's showing it in a funny way." Irvine snorted.  
  
"He's Seifer, what do you expect?" Selphie tried to calm him down.  
  
"But he's his..." Irvine nearly shouted: "F**k!" and stormed off.  
  
"What just happened?" Xu asked her friend, who just shrugged.  
  
***  
  
... TBC ...  
  
If anyone want to complain... please do it... i need feedback...  
  
by the way... I need someone to write a lemon part for me... i can't do it... who want's to help? 


	5. worry

***  
  
Seifer stood at the entrance of the botanical garden and watched his  
  
treasured friend. The last 24hours were the most disturbing time after  
  
the some years for him. Seifer was sure, that something bad was going to  
  
happen. Since Draco's collapse he had had a disturbing feeling.  
  
Seifer was worried. He knew that Draco had been under a lot of pressure  
  
over the previous six month. He hadn't taken his free days for nearly a  
  
year. Draco just worked and worked.  
  
'Just like Squall.' Seifer thought: 'Before the whole Sorceress-shit.'  
  
Seifer shivered. He just remembered something from his past. Just some  
  
pictures, but he did. He had to go to the Doc for further  
  
investigation.  
  
"Seifer." someone called him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked the speaker a little shocked. He had never even heard  
  
anyone enter the garden.  
  
"I thought you wanted to train?" Irvine said with heavy sarcasm  
  
tainting his voice.  
  
"Yeah?" Seifer answered uninterested and continued to look at the lone  
  
figure at the other end of the garden.  
  
Irvine followed his gaze and saw Draco sitting on a bench. He looked  
  
miserable.  
  
"Why aren't you going to him?" Seifer suggested: "Maybe he's up for  
  
talking to you." With this he turned and left Irvine standing with a  
  
shocked face.  
  
The cowboy was amazed how much Seifer had changed. This wasn't  
  
definitely the man they had beaten years ago. The body and name was the same,  
  
but his character and attitude had completely changed. Until today he  
  
thought the whole amnesia-thing was fake. But now he felt, that Seifer  
  
was truly another man. He wasn't any longer away for Seifer stealing his  
  
best friend away from him. Irvine now knew that Draco was still his  
  
best friend, but Seifer's lover, too.  
  
"I'll try my best, Blondie." He tipped his hat and slowly walked to the  
  
lone person on the bench.  
  
"Heya!" he sat next to Draco and leaned back.  
  
"Hmm.", with a sigh he acknowledged the presence of the cowboy.  
  
Irvine didn't know what to say, so he tried the direct approach: "Wanna  
  
talk?"  
  
"Straight to the point, as always." Draco said looking at the sky.  
  
"Come on. What's up?" Irvine turned to Draco: "Our friends are worried  
  
about you, you know."  
  
"I'm worried, too." Draco whispered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My sanity... I'm worried about me." Draco spoke, more to the stars  
  
then to Irvine: "What will happen? Why do I feel so funny?" then he looked  
  
at his best friend: "... There is something inside my mind, Irvy... I'm  
  
scared. Doc said, that I'm just stressed out. But that's not true.  
  
There's definitely something in my head."  
  
"A GF?" Irvine asked.  
  
"No, you know, that I'm not capable of a junction with a  
  
Guardian-Force."  
  
/ Because we're already joined. /  
  
Draco clutched his head with both of his hands.  
  
"Are you all right?" Irvine sat up and leaned over his friend.  
  
"No.... I'm not!" he shouted and pushed Irvine away: "How could I be?  
  
Something is playing with my mind, telling me something is going to  
  
happen. I dream in every f**king minute of the destruction of this world.  
  
How the hell do you think I'm going to be okay, buddy?"  
  
By now Draco was gripping Irvine's coat and shouting in the face of the  
  
shocked sniper. Then he let him go and stormed out of the botanical  
  
garden. Irvine sat there. He was shocked.  
  
And for the very first time after the 2nd sorceress-war he was scared.  
  
***  
  
'Shit, shit, shit.' Draco cursed on his way to his flat. Now he started  
  
to get violent. This was going out of control.  
  
/ You have to accept me. /  
  
"Says who?" Draco's sarcasm was strong in his voice: "At least you  
  
could introduce yourself!" By now he was shouting again. Some of the  
  
students were looking shocked, other tried to ignore him. One, who had  
  
followed him, was embarrassed. With long steps he closed up to Draco.  
  
"Draco, you're embarrassing yourself." he dragged the man along with  
  
him: "You're coming with me."  
  
Then he opened a door and ushered Draco inside.  
  
"What the f**k are you doing, Seifer?" Draco shouted at the blond man:  
  
"You've no right to order me around. You've no right. Not you. Not  
  
him!" he gestured in the vague direction of the botanical garden and then  
  
clutched his head: "And not this thing inside of my head!"  
  
Now Seifer was worried. He pushed Draco into the couch in his living  
  
room.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Seifer starred at him.  
  
"Nothing." Draco replied and stood up: "And now move out of my way!"  
  
Seifer crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head: "No  
  
way. At first you speak to me and then you can go."  
  
"Out of my way!" Draco tried to move past the blond; "There's nothing  
  
to speak about. And now move!"  
  
"Dammit!" Seifer grabbed him by the shoulders: "You're my lover,  
  
Draco!" he tried to be reasonable: "I care very much about you. Please tell  
  
me, Draco!"  
  
'You wouldn't believe me.' he hung his head: 'I don't even believe it  
  
myself.'  
  
"Can't you just make me forget?" Draco slumped against the other man  
  
and tears started to flow: "I don't wanna hear this voice. Just for this  
  
night. Please Seifer, make me forget."  
  
***  
  
What do you think? Please review! 


End file.
